warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Baby
Note: This is ON HOLD until I finish some stuff! Ghost Baby is the first book in the Ghost series. Alleigances are pretty much the same as TLH, except Sandstorm, Dustpelt & Graystripe are in the elder's den. Prologue He made me feel alive. He made me forget all my troubles. He was my friend. But he was soon to be my mate, only he didn't know that yet. His name was Grassclaw. I'd met him one day when I was patrolling the ThunderClan border. He was on the territory with a bird in his mouth. He said he was a rouge and didn't realise he'd crossed the border; he didn't even realise there were borders. From the moment his amber eyes burned in to mine, I knew there was a connection there. I knew we were soulmates. I introduced myself as a warrior of ThunderClan. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him. He nodded. We padded along the forest. "How's life in the Clan?" he asked me. "To tell you the truth, it's hard" I meowed. "Oh?" "No one ever notices me. It's just patrols day in and day out. You're pretty much a nobody unless you're related to Firestar or one of the 'Three'" "I notice you." He meowed, "oh by the way, my name is Grassclaw" "I need to go back to camp" I said. "They're probably wondering where I am" As I turned to head back he called out to me; "Wait! You never told me your name!" I faced towards him. "I'm Icecloud." "Icecloud? Where are you?" came a voice. "I really need to go" I mewed. "Goodbye Icecloud. I hope we meet again." That's right, my name's Icecloud. This is my story... Chapter 1 We'd planned to meet at moonhigh. They say it was love at first sight, and boy, it was. I couldn't get him out of my head. "What are you so moony about?" My mother's voice broke in to my thoughts. "Nothing" I said, a little too quickly. "Oh come on. Is it Mousewhisker?" I sighed. Mousewhisker and I had become pretty close lately; everyone thought it was only a matter of time. "Yes" I lied. Perhaps it was easier to let them think that. But really, all my thoughts were with Grassclaw. "Icecloud" Mousewhiskeer called out to me. "Hunting patrol?" "Sure" I meowed, bounding to catch up with him. Ferncloud stared after us, her eyes glowing. I wish she wouldn't do that! "Come ON!" Mousewhisker yowled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I replied. I sighed and tried to concentrate. Maybe it would be easier if I was with Mousewhisker... "What's wrong with you?" Mousewhisker growled. "That's the third bit of prey you've missed today!" "Sorry" I mewed. "Are you tired?" Mousewhisker asked. "Yeah... that." I replied. "Then why did you say yes to the hunting patrol? Why not just go back and sleep?" "Dunno." Mousewhisker let out a long sigh. "Fine. We'll go home." He picked up the prey he caught and we went back to camp. It was close to moonhigh, and I couldn't sleep. All I could do was stare at the roof of the den, waiting for when the moon was highest so I could see Grassclaw again. "Go to sleep" Foxleap mewed beside me. "Can't." "Why?" he asked. "Just 'cause. Now shut up and sleep." "Forget it. I can't be bothered with you." Foxleap growled. He rolled over on to his side and began snoring. I looked back up at the sky. It was moonhigh! I quietly crept out of the Warriors' den and set out to meet Grassclaw. Chapter 2 "You came." Grassclaw meowed as I strode up to him. "Of course I came mouse-brain." I purred. Grassclaw growled. "I'm not the mouse-brain, you are" "What did you say?" I hissed playfully. "I called you a mouse-brain" "I'll get you for that!" I purred, lunging at him. He yowled in surprise and lost his footing. I jumped on top of him and pinned him down. "How does it feel to be beaten by a she-cat?" I taunted. Using my momentary distraction, Grassclaw flipped me over and pinned me down. "What was that?" he laughed. "Get off me!" I yowled. "Okay, no more fighting. How about we lie down and stare at the moon?" "Sounds good." Grassclaw led us over to a soft patch of grass and flopped down. I did the same. "You know something?" I meowed, "I think I get noticed more when I'm with you than in my own Clan." "How could anyone not notice you? You're the most amazing cat I've met in a long time." Grassclaw mewed. I blushed. "You mean that?" "Of course! I love you Icecloud." My heart raced. "I love you too, Grassclaw." I looked up at the sky. "I should get back before my Clan notices I'm gone." "Same time tomorrow?" Grassclaw meowed hopefully. "Sure." I felt a little light-headed as I walked back to camp. The next morning I woke up feeling queasy. Something's not right... I dashed to the dirtplace and vomited. Poppyfrost, who was also in the dirtplace, looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you ok?" she mewed. "I'm fine. I probably ate a dodgy piece of-" I broke off and vomited again. "I think you should see Jayfeather." Poppyfrost told me. "I think so too." As I crossed the Clearing to see Jayfeather, I could feel something squirming inside me. Finally, I realised the truth. I'm pregnant... Chapter 3 Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics